Other Universe
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: This is the gathering of an alternate set of stories, where so many paths are walked upon and lives are changed, for better and worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Spatial Divergence.**

Hi everyone! This is my first Dragon Ball Z story, with a little idea on a possibility that could have changed the DBZ Universe slightly. Yeah, one of those "what if?" fics.

After all, a lot can happen in space.

* * *

It shouldn't have turned out the way it did.

Over in the other pod, Nappa can hear ragged breathing and his fist clenches of its own accord.

That pit stop seemed so unobtrusive and now, the last of the Vegeta Royal line is in danger.

Nappa should never have assumed.

"Prince Vegeta?" he asks slowly within the dark confines of his pod.

A weak grunt answers, followed by a shuddering sigh. Thank everything that Earth isn't too far away.

They'd split up, confident that they could handle themselves while waiting for their pods to refuel. Nappa whittled away his time by wandering through different markets, scoffing at the amount of currency individuals were asking for and sampling free offerings. He was never one to deny his stomach, after all.

They'd communicated on and off throughout and it wasn't until Vegeta murmured about being followed that Nappa felt any reason for caution at all.

 _"Pretty sure I'm being followed,"_

 _"Wait, seriously?"_

 _"Tch…nothing I can't handle."_

But he hadn't handled it.

Uneasiness had filled his veins the longer the scouter stayed silent and in the end, Nappa's decision to use the tracking system on the scouter saved Prince Vegeta's life – barely. They'd got the drop on him somehow and Nappa made sure it would never happen again. Their ashes should be scattered on the wind somewhere by now.

"Those bastards…"

He wonders how much blood Vegeta is losing and his heart flips as they start plummeting through the Earth's atmosphere.

"Hang on, Vegeta, we're nearly there."

A moan of pain is all he gets.

* * *

The landscape is silent, save for the wind and the pleasant natter of crickets. This bare plain has seen many things, many battles of all shapes and sizes. It is secure, safe in the knowledge of its continued existence. The two white pods smashing into the red rock and pale dust are just another pock-marked scar.

Nobody is around to see the door of one pod sail out of its sockets and hit the ground fifty metres away. A bald Saiyan scrambles out, hands already reaching for the door of the other pod and his fingers dig in viciously into groaning metal and he yanks at the door, feeling it crinkle – and then catch on something.

"Fuck _everything_!" the Saiyan roars and he rips, tears, pulls apart every part of the pod he can lay his hands on.

It's not like he cares about going back to Frieza anymore. If they have their way, they won't be going back to Frieza ever again.

He reaches in, now deceptively gentle, and scoops out a smaller Saiyan, who shudders at the loss of artificial warmth. One gloved hand rests weakly on a deep wound, which only accompanies a whole set of various wounds. He's lost so much blood already, his armour and blue suit stained a dark reddish-brown, and his dark head lolls against the taller one's chest.

Hazy eyes blink slowly up at his guardian.

"Stay awake for me, little one," Nappa hushes distractedly, barely realising his slip up as his eyes rove the landscape frantically.

Vegeta hasn't heard that name in so long…

Nappa snarls at the emptiness.

"I WILL find people," he growls and takes off into the sky, Vegeta cradled against him.

It doesn't take long, however, for them to be intercepted and Nappa bares his teeth in a protective warning as he hunches over the Prince of all Saiyans slightly.

"It's them, Mister Piccolo!" the child with the Namekian cries, his big eyes wide with shock. "The big one feels so strong!"

He's forgotten that they were supposed to be challenged on this planet at all.

The Namekian's eyes are locked on Vegeta and Nappa growls in the back of his throat.

"The only way you're permitted to look at the Prince is if you're going to give him aid!" he snaps, causing Vegeta to whimper softly at the raised volume as it vibrates through him.

A hand immediately brushes his soft hair.

"Sorry."

The boy is staring at Vegeta also.

"He doesn't feel too good, is he okay? His ki is really low."

Nappa has a split second of confusion. There's no scouter on the boy's face, so how can he tell, apart from the obvious physical signs of injury?

The bald Earthling's brow creases in concern.

"I thought we were in for a fight today, but I guess not,"

"Dad's gonna be confused when he gets here."

"I'm sure he won't mind, Gohan," the man chuckles with a kind smile.

The one named Piccolo floats forward a bit, putting Nappa on the defensive.

"How bad?" he asks gruffly and Nappa feels a cautious hope.

"I think he's dying," he states, nodding at the unconscious Saiyan, keeping a cool face on. Vegeta's tail dangles limply instead of being wrapped tightly around his waist and he hates seeing it. "Prince Vegeta needs medical aid!"

After a moment, the Namekian jerks his head to the south, clearly conflicted despite the decision.

"There's no honour in killing him; this way."

Relief nearly splinters him in two and Nappa surges forward, not wanting to waste any more time.

"But know this," Piccolo says calmly. "If you try anything, I'll kill you both."

Without another word, he flies off, the child sheltered near him, and Nappa glares at his back. The man flies at a slower pace.

"Don't wanna jostle him too much now," he babbles, nervous at being near the giant in spite of his kindness. "I'm Krillin by the way,"

"Nappa," the other answers vaguely, more concentrated on Vegeta's struggle to breathe. "And he's Vegeta."

Krillin is quiet for a minute, rolling the names over in his head.

"I like that name…Vegeta, I mean. It sounds nice and strong without being too in your face about it."

Nappa glances at Krillin, knowing that he's only being polite, and wonders if the man knows how correct he is.

* * *

The bed makes the Prince look uncomfortably tiny. But it's in a hospital, despite the lack of regeneration tanks, so Nappa can deal with it. He brushes a thumb over Vegeta's chalk-white cheek, a gesture of comfort for his own benefit more than Vegeta's. Then he straightens his back, knowing that he was lucky to get away with that.

Nappa's always been more tactile, happy to hug and slap people's backs. Vegeta is withdrawn and angry and unhappy and lonely. Nappa knows that, even though Vegeta is cold and hostile to go with it.

"So, we have to wait for this…senzu bean?"

In the time it took for Vegeta to be admitted into Intensive Care, a whole host of people have shown up, including Raditz's little brother, Goku. Nappa idly thinks that name suits him better than Kakarrot.

"Yep," said Saiyan beams, cuddling his small son, Gohan, in his lap; the boy doesn't need to be by sheltered by the Namekian right now, that's for sure. Nappa's not sure whether to be disconcerted at the Saiyan's odd behaviour or not.

"The bean will heal him up in no time!"

"And why haven't we got one NOW?" Nappa demands, annoyed and trying to stay patient.

"Korrin needs to grow them, Mister Nappa," the boy speaks up nervously. "They take a while."

He looks like his parents, he thinks, watching his mother smooch Gohan on the cheek for the sixth time. Thank everything he has some Saiyan balls in him, despite the half-breed status.

Chi-Chi (he thinks that's her name?) looks up at him with distrust.

"So…you're like that brute who took my son and husband away from me," she intones, anger in her voice. Maybe the courage doesn't just come from his Saiyan father.

She seems strong, unable to be cowed – a good choice in mate, at least.

"Yeah, we're Saiyans," he replies with little concern.

The woman watches him lay a hand on Vegeta's leg absently, like he's not aware he's doing it.

"You're staying in the hospital?" she asks and Nappa shrugs, seeing no point in getting angry at the questions.

"He's my Commander, so I stay."

Something in her gaze softens.

"You could stay with us," she gestures to her family as she speaks. "That way, I can keep an eye on you – make sure you don't cause trouble for my Goku-sa!"

Nappa admires her for the steel in her spine – he may as well be polite to her. On Vegeta-sei, back-talking a Saiyan female was very likely to leave you with your head on a pike, after all.

"With all due respect, I think it's wise if I stay here," he rumbles through gritted teeth, his tail wrapping a little tighter round his waist. "Vegeta's…vulnerable."

A sentence he hated saying, let alone around people he still doesn't trust, for all of his grudging respect.

Chi Chi considers this for a moment, then nods.

"I understand," she says, her face stern. "I AM a princess myself."

Holy shit, Goku HAS done well for himself!

* * *

Visitors come and go and Nappa is restless, watching over his Prince and listening in to various channels on his scouter. The PTO is abuzz with talk of Frieza and how the two Saiyans apparently disappeared in search for some "Dragon Balls".

Crap, he really doesn't want to think about how they found THAT out.

He doesn't understand why these "Z-Fighters" keep coming to see Vegeta either (they barely know them at all!), but he's pathetically grateful for the displays of kindness. So he decides to come clean about what he's learnt – and about what he suspects.

"So, you basically ran away?" questions Goku around a mouthful of noodles.

Nappa bristles at that implication, but forces himself to nod, swallowing down his own food. Earth makes amazing food, something to keep in mind when deciding its fate.

Vegeta's oxygen mask becomes a little crooked as the Saiyan turns his head. Nappa reaches over to adjust it, but Goku beats him to it, straightening it out with a smile. He's smiling most of the time and Nappa enjoys that, even when he's disbelieving of the other's kindness. It's so…abnormal for a Saiyan and the giant wonders how at how far their race may have fucked up in retrospect. He's pretty sure Vegeta is going to hate this third-class Saiyan.

"We were sick of him ordering us around," Nappa continues, stirring his noodles with his chopsticks. "And I was sick of purging planets with people who couldn't fight back!"

The other's dark eyes narrow.

"You sounded like you enjoyed the idea of killing us all off,"

"I…" Nappa struggles for a second. "I enjoy the rush, the fight and, yeah, I have more bloodlust than you probably do,"

His gaze is pulled to Vegeta.

"There's no honour or decency in killing for the sake of it, but I don't think he sees it that way."

There's a silence punctuated only by the smaller Saiyan's unsteady breaths under the mask.

"DAMMIT!" Nappa cries out suddenly. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to be our King one day! He should have been raised differently!"

Running a hand over his bald head, Nappa looks at the ground in shame.

"…I should have raised him better, should have tried harder."

Goku's gaze is critical, before his face splits into a genial smile.

"Sounds to me like you care about him a lot; that's pretty good, right? I don't think you could help the way he's turned out. If he doesn't at least respect you after this…well, that's his problem."

Nappa chuckles.

"You're a rare space case, y'know?"

Goku laughs.

"Yeah, I got that impression from Raditz!"

His face and tone becomes sombre.

"Look, I'm sorry about that- I wish it'd been different,"

"Honestly, that was his own fault," Nappa sighs. "He always did get rash. Plus, he was weaker than Vegeta and I combined. Still wanna bring him back though, weird as that sounds!"

At that moment, the door opens and a blue-haired woman steps in.

"Hi, am I interrupting anything?"

"Nah, come in, Bulma!" Goku chirps and he grins over at Nappa. "Nappa, this is Bulma Briefs! She's gonna help ya find the Dragon Balls!"

Nappa stares at them both in shock.

"Wait -,"

Whatever he was going to say is lost as a small moan cuts him off. Hazy grey eyes peer blindly around and Nappa's instantly by his side.

"Vegeta! You're awake!"

The Prince blinks as the back of a hand touches his burning cheek and he leans into it for a second before twitching away, his pupils dilating as his breathing becomes rapid.

"W-Where-?"

Nappa carefully reaches out a hand, trying to soothe the panicking Saiyan.

"Vegeta, we reached Earth! We did it, you're safe-!"

Vegeta lashes out in defence, catching Nappa on his chin. Blood runs down from it as the giant cups it. Even when Vegeta is weak, he still packs a punch.

"Safe?!" He laughs hysterically, completely devoid of recognition and eyes wild as he pushes himself as far into the bed headboard as he can go. "We are never safe, get away from me!"

He's clearly scared and Goku seems sad for him. Rubbing his chin almost ruefully, Nappa cautiously tries again, scolding himself for touching Vegeta when he was unaware. He should know better than that by now.

"Vegeta, do you recognise my voice?"

Hyperventilating, Vegeta's head tilts to the side as he struggles, curling in on himself in instinctive fear. His guardian keeps talking, voice low and calm, until he finally sees the spark of recognition in ebony eyes. The chest stops heaving a few moments afterwards, but the hands still shake. An awkward atmosphere ensues, furthering the Prince's humiliation and anxiety.

"Where are we?" he snaps, exhausted already.

Goku takes it upon himself to explain and Vegeta's remembered the sound of his voice (from Raditz's scouter as the other Saiyan convulsed and died) if his sneer is anything to go by.

"Yeah, er, you're in hospital. We managed to find you both when you landed and get you fixed up!"

Vegeta makes an aborted attempt to get up, hissing in pain.

"I-I don't FEEL very "fixed up"," he grits out and Nappa takes over before any arguments start.

"Vegeta, they don't have any regeneration tanks here,"

The Prince snorts weakly.

"How primitive!"

Bulma Briefs scowls, insulted by such talk, and Nappa sighs internally; Vegeta is so good at causing trouble.

"They do have something called a senzu bean, though. Once it's grown, apparently it'll heal you instantly!"

Wary interest shows on the small Saiyan's sharp features and Goku decides to introduce Bulma. The look Vegeta gives her (the tiny widening of his eyes, a faint glow on his cheeks that deepens his fevered flush) cements Nappa's resolve.

They were right to come here.

* * *

There we are, phew! May be a sequel to this.

Love Lily. X


	2. Chapter 2

**All the Stars Ahead.**

Hi everyone! You asked and now I'm giving! Here is the sequel to Spatial Divergence and, as always, enjoy! I welcome positive and critical reviews.

* * *

Nappa is awoken at three in the morning by a loud crashing sound. A sigh escapes his lips as he stretches out of his sprawled position and lumbers over to the window. He's pretty sure Vegeta is still training in the Gravity Chamber, pushing his body in a brutal fashion. Vegeta has never been good at taking care of himself. He pauses on the way out of his room to check for the cries of the newest prince of a long-dead race. Despite everything, Trunks has managed to capture his heart.

The same can't be said for the boy's father however.

Nappa scowls at the thought while making his way down the stairs as quietly as he can. Childless as he is, Nappa wants his Prince to be a better father than King Vegeta was. He'd tried to instil the Saiyan sense of community (the old way, not the perverted version developed under Frieza) into Vegeta when he was young, but the Prince has always preferred to do as he pleases, often at the cost of everyone else.

He'd nearly killed Nappa once, on Namek.

He remembers the cold expression on Vegeta's face as Reecome broke his spine. Only Goku's intervention saved him. He wonders if Raditz would have suffered a similar fate.

Nappa's been distant from Vegeta ever since and he's not entirely sure the younger Saiyan has noticed or cared.

With the frown still in place, the giant crosses the lawn and finds the door ajar, light spilling its golden rays on to the grey concrete around it.

If Vegeta's injured and passed out _again_ \- !

Stepping inside brings forth no sign of the royal Saiyan and Nappa rubs his bald head.

Great, if Vegeta has already wandered off to bed and left the damn thing running, Nappa will happily go back to bed.

Flipping off the lights, Nappa turns to leave and realises that the lights of the Chamber's living quarters are turned on. Apparently, Dr Briefs had converted the Chamber into a space ship before Vegeta got hold of it, including the comfortable living space within the process.

Sticking to the shadows and waving that idle thought aside, the hulking Saiyan approaches the door and narrows his eyes at the sight before him.

Vegeta is packing a small bag, and checking the mechanics around the room, his back to the Saiyan now leaning silently against the wall. He looks like he used to when they left their quarters at the PTO to purge a planet (busy and anxious, tail whipping around) and there is a familiar gleam in his ebony eyes.

He's leaving.

His Royal Highness is travelling into space and not giving a shit about the mate and new-born son he's leaving behind.

It doesn't look like he's going to ask his bodyguard to go on this jolly jaunt with him either.

Nappa bets a million zeni it's to do with becoming a fucking Super Saiyan, to outdo Goku. Sure, he wants to become a Super Saiyan too, but he hasn't become twisted over it.

For a moment, he's so angry that his throat seizes up. Then he forces himself to remain calm – a hard feat for his legendary temper.

But he's certainly not going to keep quiet anymore.

"So, going anywhere fancy, Your Highness?"

Vegeta jumps and Nappa files that reaction away smugly. Few people get the drop on this guy, after all.

There is a short pause as Vegeta recovers enough to say;

"None of your business,"

His tone is short and the other grits his teeth.

"When the last in the Royal House of Vegeta decides to try and fuck off to space at three in the morning without telling anyone, I THINK that becomes my business!"

Vegeta lets loose a low growl in the back of his throat and swivels round to finally face him.

"Guess what? You're not needed for this trip. Go away."

He turns away again, clearly dismissing Nappa and the Saiyan's blood boils. It hums with rage, fear, all the hurt and war-mongering left unspoken.

"Did it occur to you that a new member of the Royal House was born recently?" he asks in a deceptively light voice.

Vegeta grunts, placing some ration food into a back pocket.

"What about the brat?"

Nappa remembers the feel of wet tears on his collar bone when Vegeta thought he could be strong for his absent father at six years old. He recalls the giggles and silky-soft hair of Trunks.

Two pairs of eyes stare into his own until they mingle into one sad navy pool.

Deliberately, slowly, Nappa uncoils from the wall and moves with all the grace of a panther to the night stand. An empty glass sits innocently on the top and the former General picks it up, turning it over in his hot hands. The cool material feels pleasant to the touch.

Abruptly, without a word, Nappa hurls it at the wall, where it shatters clearly and leaves a cracked dent. A deathly silence fills the room as the scant dregs of water remaining dribble down the white paint.

He wonders if Vegeta is shocked or merely angry…most likely the latter.

"Do you remember when your father gave you away?"

Whatever words Vegeta is going to say die on his tongue – or not, for he's still not looking at the Prince, so he has no idea.

"I do. I remember watching you have a tantrum, become eager for different training and be brutally cold when you eventually put yourself back together," Nappa whispers, his voice hoarse. "And you were just a child and your father, the King, forgot our traditions, our pride."

Neither of them move – Nappa's hand is shaking. He has to make Vegeta understand the King's folly, he _must._

"He forgot to give a damn about you and it hurt you, even though you refused to show it. Then he died and I had to raise you; me, a fucking war general, raising the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Finally, his wild eyes burn into Vegeta, staring with the force of a ki-based fire.

"Do I have to do the same thing again? Do I have to raise YOUR son now?"

Suddenly, he's roaring at the Prince of all Saiyans, because he really doesn't care anymore. He's never been more disgusted.

"WELL? Are you going to be a deadbeat father?! You're running away to space to chase a fucking dream and you're throwing away the chance to have pride in your offspring and the only woman in the entire universe who's ever given you her attention!"

Vegeta bares his teeth, obviously affronted at what he's implying, but oh, Nappa's not finished yet.

"How DARE you spit on your heritage! You are NOT allowed to flee like a coward while your weaker mate raises your son her own and proves herself to be stronger and better than you!" the large man shouts in fury and then stops to sneer. "But then again, like father like son, eh? Responsibility was always something I could never pound through that thick skull!"

Vegeta snarls and Nappa shows his teeth right back.

No more.

Vegeta has had this coming since Namek.

No, wait, make that _years._

He's tried so hard and Vegeta is disappointing every bone in his body. Every nerve, every vessel right now HATES the spoiled son of a bitch standing in front of him.

He raised him.

He cared for him.

Vegeta was like a son.

But after this, after everything Nappa has been through, something has snapped.

The bigger Saiyan isn't sure he can think of Vegeta as a son anymore. He's not certain he can be his guardian. He's struggling to accept that everything he has done for Vegeta is in vain.

Vegeta's never given a flying fuck.

He's devastated.

"What in hell's name do you want, Vegeta?!" he cries, reaching out and grabbing the smaller Saiyan by the shoulders, shaking him.

A small part is surprised that he managed to catch him off guard long enough to do that.

The rest of him just laughs.

"When are you going to open your fucking eyes?! When will you realise that there will always be someone stronger than you - ?!"

He's hurled into the wall before he can finish, Vegeta howling in seething rage.

"Don't you touch me, you low-life _trash_!" he snaps, charging up a ball of energy. "I knew I should have finished you off on Namek!"

Nappa slumps into a messy sitting position, blinks up at the short Saiyan towering over him and, without warning, begins to laugh hysterically. The other pauses, clearly confused.

"Oh, go on then! You might as well wipe out everyone who _dares_ to not put up with you shitty tantrums! We can't have someone telling the truth to your face now, can we?"

Vegeta's shivering, his anger spiralling, and Nappa stands, his hands balled into tight fists.

"Mark my words, _boy_ , I am NOT letting you leave your son. I won't be the one telling him that his father never cared, not this time. Trunks deserves better!"

He lashes out and catches Vegeta full on in the face, sending him reeling. He is stronger and faster now, and he intends to use that. Vegeta throws out a fist with a wordless yell and Nappa swats the resulting energy ball aside, turning the nightstand to ash.

"Not the answer I wanted," he rumbles loudly, stomping forward ruthlessly as Vegeta sends attack after attack at him.

There's something ridiculously exhilarating about all of this.

Then he's upon the Prince, grabbing him viciously by his hair and making the Saiyan cry out, his body swinging to free himself. He punches him once, twice in the face and ribs, hearing a sickening crack before tossing him right over the other side of the bed.

Vegeta's not the only person to train in the Gravity Chamber – and the Prince is still healing from tonight's session.

He expects the Prince to come screaming at him and he tenses, adrenaline pumping and waiting for the inevitable real fight, for broken bones. It doesn't come and Nappa steps forward cautiously. All he finds is Vegeta curled up in a ball, panting over broken ribs and nursing a bleeding forehead.

Suddenly, all fight drains out of him the longer he stares down at the small Saiyan. It's been a long time since he's actually had to physically punish Vegeta – and it was only the once.

He's done.

Nobody can convince Vegeta to stop obsessing over something – not the birth of his son, nor his own bodyguard.

"I'll raise your son. I'll tell him exactly why you aren't here for him, Vegeta. Because you're just going to leave anyway, aren't you?"

The prolonged silence gives him his answer.

"But let me tell you something – one last ultimatum, if you wanna call it that."

The black-haired Saiyan starts to raise himself up painfully and Nappa folds his big arms, voice and expression dead.

"If you leave tonight, don't fucking come back."

NOW Vegeta is surprised, his eyebrows shooting up. However, this night has probably been full of surprises, such as Nappa defying him in the first place.

"Don't come back here and give Bulma and Trunks false hope. And I won't want to see your ugly face again," Nappa continues relentlessly, refusing to show how this is breaking his once hardened heart and seeing Vegeta's eyes widen. "You want to be the big bad Super Saiyan on his own? Suits me! I won't have to grovel at your feet anymore!"

Nappa spins on his heel, taking a glance at the ruined room.

"You should clean this up."

There's nothing more to say to this vain bastard.

But his eyes fill with angry tears anyway. He's lost the one person he called his son.

No.

They were never friends to begin with.

* * *

Yeah, a bit (read: a big) of a breakdown in the relationship between Nappa and Vegeta. I honestly think Nappa would have become more independent from Vegeta's control, especially now that they don't really have to rely on each other for survival like they used to. I also think there would be unresolved issues that would crop up eventually too. Plus, Nappa would try as hard as he could to prevent Vegeta from neglecting his son – with mixed results, as we all know how stubborn and vain Vegeta is.

If you all want a sequel to this, let me know.

Love Lily. X


	3. Chapter 3

**A Corner of the Earth.**

Hi everyone! I know that a sequel to All the Stars Ahead has been asked for, but I thought that this prequel to AtSA was needed to explain one or two points (coming up later in the plot) first. I hope you enjoy it and there is a rare pairing in this. I apologise if that is a problem.

* * *

His eyes open to light and he blinks once, before squinting at his surroundings.

He had died, he remembers. A death brought by war and a hot beam piercing through his chest – a good way for any Saiyan to die. But, if he's dead, then why is Nappa here?

"Raditz?"

Nappa's rumble brings uncertainty. Has the old man kicked it as well? Why?

"W-Wha-?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living," the veteran continues and Raditz shoots upright, taking a moment to wait for his head to stop spinning.

"Are you fucking with me?" he demands and another voice speaks up, chilling his lungs.

"Raditz, you're not being messed with."

There is an awkward silence as the long-haired Saiyan turns his head slowly to gaze upon the visage of his supposedly dead brother.

The little brother turned traitor.

And yet…

"You…brought me back? _How?_ " He asks, running a thick hand through unkempt black hair. If his partner was here, he would have been brushing his hair with no prompting by now.

His chest aches.

"We wished you back with the Dragon Balls!" Kakarrot proclaims, attempting to remain cheerful for some goddamn reason, despite the horrible history between them both. "Nappa wanted you to come back!"

Raditz vaguely recalls the mention of these balls when he'd been slowly bleeding out on the ground and feels relieved that his belief in his fellow Saiyans paid off.

"Yeah, it was a real rush though," Kakarrot continues, "There's a time limit for a single person to be revived, y'see."

He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Raditz stares at him, uncertain of how to respond.

"Earth is our hiding place for now," Nappa breaks in, his face solemn. "So don't get any ideas about blowing it up or…contacting anyone, right?"

Raditz shrugs and looks down awkwardly.

"Vegeta won't be pleased to see you, by the way. He thinks we wasted the wish bringing you back - he wants immortality!"

"Wow, shocker," Raditz mumbles, turning his gaze to the window.

Being re-introduced isn't going to be much fun.

* * *

People settle down a little bit after Raditz's return. Naturally, those who witnessed Raditz's arrival the first time are downright suspicious of him and his nephew avoids him fearfully. He's become stronger since the long-haired Saiyan last saw him, but he still seems coddled. At least he's not wailing constantly.

Actually, thinking about Gohan makes his stomach churn with odd feelings and his mind spin with distant regret, so he tries not to.

He's staying in a Capsule home (he'd gaped when the blue-haired female made it pop out from practically nowhere) near his sibling – probably so Kakarrot can keep an eye on him. He's talked with Kakarrot (and wasn't that the worst conversation he's ever had?), but things are tense between them. After all, what do you say to the one who helped get you killed?

Vegeta's barely said two words to him since he was revived and instead is training in a "Gravity Chamber" and mooning after the blue-haired woman (he denies it feverishly to Nappa, but what's the use in lying?), while Nappa tries to spend time with him in between babysitting the spoiled Princeling. Great, he's become a pity case.

There's talk of Frieza and the Dragon Balls in the meantime.

The last fucking thing he needs is their old "employer" showing up on Earth.

So he breathes a sigh of relief when Nappa finds out (after fiddling with the scouter with the blue-haired woman) that Frieza is going to a planet named Namek in pursuit of other Dragon Balls instead.

He's horrified when he finds out that they're going after him – and he knows that there's nothing he can say to change their minds. His brother is just as crazy as he remembered.

 **"Shit."**

* * *

Namek is boring as _fuck_ ; just full of rocks and grass.

"How do those little green men put up with living here?!" he cries, throwing up his hands when Vegeta rudely tells him to shut up and Piccolo glares a hole into his head.

Vegeta's already tried threatening a Namekian village, only to be unfortunately stopped by Kakarrot, Nappa and Piccolo. It's weird, the strange interactions that are already forming between the Prince of all Saiyans and his sibling; he may be a third-class Saiyan, but Kakarrot doesn't get pushed around like he does.

So, that's one bit of fun thrown out of the window. Somehow, to his surprise, they manage to procure the Dragon Ball anyway.

Well, one is a start. Maybe there is something to being polite.

He knows that if he was here, he'd be giggling his ass off.

Then, they run into their first bit of trouble – Dodoria. Raditz hates how freaked out he feels when he sees the ugly pink alien, but he puts his game face on. Fortunately, it seems that the others thought ahead when they made sure to train in space whilst travelling to Namek. The long-haired Saiyan is still weaker than the other three Saiyans in the group, but the gravity definitely made a difference.

So much so, apparently, that they manage to dispatch Dodoria altogether.

Wow.

Raditz is impressed with his own abilities and the power of the Earthlings with him. Maybe he shouldn't dismiss them so quickly from now on.

It's after gathering half of the Dragon Balls by splitting up (Raditz told them himself that it was a terrible idea, but nobody ever listens to him!) that things start going down the drain.

Vegeta disappears after encountering Zarbon, Frieza's right-hand lackey, and they can presume that he's been captured…or worse. Nappa is distraught but hides it well, for they still have to find the other Dragon Balls. Villages of Namekians have been wiped out by Frieza's forces (and some by Frieza himself – such an honour) and at one point, they rescue a few Namekians from the clutches of Frieza!

He does NOT have a heart-attack when they commit to the rescue, speeding away with a tiny green child and a hurt elder.

He doesn't.

Clearly there is some gratitude, especially by the child Namekian (Dodo or something like that?), for they are brought before the Grand Elder named Guru. Personally, Raditz thinks little of this giant, grossly overweight Namekian.

Up until he lifts the barrier to Raditz's potential power, that is.

Raditz can only describe it as a geyser erupting in his stomach and pulsing outwards through his veins. For a moment, everything is whirling and bucking and he can barely see.

He feels better.

He's…more alive than ever before.

If only he were here to see it.

* * *

Vegeta somehow manages to escape and punt the Dragon Balls that the Planet Trade Organisation collected out of their reach – an explosive achievement, but hardly surprising. He's always been a slippery one. Gohan is reluctant to place the recently found Dragon Balls with the others tucked neatly away into the rocky alcove (Raditz secretly doesn't blame him because Vegeta is also a little shit) and it takes Kakarrot to gently persuade his son. There's a collective sigh of relief as they stare down at the Dragon Balls, all of them glinting gold in the heavy sunlight.

"So, now what?" Krillin asks quietly.

Nappa crouches to idly poke one into line with the others.

"I guess we just -,"

"Wait." Kakarrot's voice cuts them off, tinged with sudden wariness. "Do you guys feel that?"

Raditz is in the process of learning how to sense power levels without a scouter and all he can feel is a slight taint to the east, a cloudy mass moving quickly towards them. Vegeta's gone stiff with clear strain and worry etched into his face.

That's not good.

"He's called them in, hasn't he?" Nappa hisses through gritted teeth and the Earth-raised people stare at the war veteran and his Prince in confusion.

"Who's called what in now?" Yamcha queries, clueless, and Vegeta can barely get the words out.

"The…Ginyu Force."

Raditz's chest tightens.

Frieza's called in the Ginyu Force.

But…but then that means - !

"We have to get out of here **now!** " Vegeta snaps at the stunned group; sadly, it's now too late.

The Force land on solid earth and Raditz forgets how to breathe.

It's been too long and he couldn't contact him.

Their eyes lock and everything falls away as he watches that beautiful face drain of all colour. Those green eyes are duller than before, why is that? Who hurt him?

"Raditz?"

Jeice's voice is but a whisper, dazed in punch-drunk shock. Raditz drinks in the sight of his Bonded greedily, devouring his soft white hair and lingering over every curve. He's touched the planes of Jeice's bright skin more times than he can count, even though it's not enough.

It's never enough.

By all that is good, he's missed Jeice with every beat of his aching heart.

 _"Jeice…"_ he rasps and the Ginyu member shudders, frozen in place.

Everyone around them has gone quiet, as if knowing that this moment is not to be disturbed.

Raditz takes the first step forward, his soul cracking with sorrow at the pained disbelief on Jeice's face and burning with need. He moves with purpose until Jeice is directly in front of him, looking up at him with the widest eyes.

Nobody will stop him, not now.

He brings up a large hand and finally cups his Bonded's cheek, staring him down as he does.

Jeice closes his eyes, tears already trailing down his face (he's always quicker to cry) and nuzzles into it.

"Are you real?"

His voice, **dammit.**

Raditz will hear it as many times as he wants, for they will never be parted again. He vows this, even as he answers the smaller Brenchin by drawing him into a long, deep kiss that sears his lips.

"Oh…guess you are then," Jeice murmurs as they break apart for air.

Raditz kisses his brow.

"Jeice, I - !"

"Save it, 'Ditz," the other replies, smiling brightly for the first time since their reunion. "Don't say sorry, 'kay?"

Raditz didn't think it was possible a long time ago, but he loves him all the more.

"Well, look at that!" Recoome calls out with a big dopey grin on his long face. "Didn't realise you were still alive!"

Guldo sniffles.

"That was so beautiful!"

Burter rolls his red eyes and hands the tiny alien a tissue, even as a smile of his own appears.

He feels Jeice nudge into his chest.

"I just…ya _died,_ 'Ditz."

"I know, I did, and I promise I'll explain everything later, _**mei la**_ *,"

"Yeah, y'better!" Jeice mutters heatedly but his wet eyes soften at the Brench endearment.

Vegeta's sneering voice breaks through and Raditz's lip curls in annoyance.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but we have a problem here!"

Nappa grimaces, having been observing the reunion with a faint fondness.

"You didn't come here for the third-class, did you, Jeice?" Vegeta continues with a nasty smirk and Jeice flinches before scowling.

"Nah, I didn't, Vegetable-breath! But I'm leavin' with 'im anyway!" he shouts back and Raditz chuckles, despite the feeling of foreboding.

"Just hand over the Dragon Balls, Vegeta, and we can all go home as friends!" Captain Ginyu states with a smirk.

Jeice becomes stiff and closed off next to him. Raditz's heart sinks – he'd been expecting resistance from the Ginyu Force over the Dragon Balls. As subtly as he can, the Saiyan grasps the red Brenchin's gloved hand, his tail snaking to Jeice's thigh in his nerves. Jeice shuffles closer and presses into his side, his hand clutching back tightly.

Vegeta snorts in derision and Kakarrot covers Gohan defensively.

"You don't have to do this," Raditz finds himself whispering frantically in his beloved's ear as Vegeta and Ginyu exchange verbal abuse. "We could finally start a different life together - we wouldn't have to worry about being apart on fucking pointless missions!"

The little Brench tilts his head closer, signalling that he's listening, even as his wild emerald eyes remain fixed on the potential battlefield.

"I'm sick of being under that lizard bastard and I know you are too! We can leave and these guys are our ticket out of here. I never expected them to be as strong as they are and I already have a house!"

His voice is desperate and they both know it.

"…'Ditz,"

Slowly, Jeice brings up a hand and strokes his hair.

"You don't 'ave to convince me. I was already yours, mate," he says, a small smile lifting up the corner of his mouth. "But…I dunno what to do."

It isn't going to be easy at all, but Raditz is done with the Planet Trade Organisation. For years, he's chomped at the bit to make a clean break, hopefully with his Bonded right beside him.

But there's the Ginyu Force.

Jeice's family.

A strange, dysfunctional family, yes (like he's any better), but Jeice's only real connection to the PTO nonetheless.

How is he supposed to tear Jeice away from the only family he can remember?

He can't.

Raditz squeezes the Brenchin's hand tighter, despair welling up in his throat.

The Saiyan Prince makes that decision for them both, right along with Guldo and Recoome.

"Heh, you can't beat us for the Dragon Balls, Vegeta!" Recoome laughs stupidly, his smirk huge. "Lord Frieza wants his wish and you ain't gonna get in his way!"

Vegeta snarls and Nappa surges forward to intercept a sudden drop kick from the ginger-haired giant.

"Frieza getting those Dragon Balls means death for everyone in the universe and you know it!" he grits out as he exchanges blows with Recoome, catching a few on his jaw.

Jeice looks like he's going to throw up and all Raditz can do is helplessly stand by his side.

"Hey, you really have gotten stronger!" Recoome cries merrily, throwing Nappa backwards as Guldo comes at Krillin and Gohan suddenly.

"He's using his time stop ability!" Vegeta bites out as the two scramble to avoid a massive rock being thrown telekinetically. "Don't attack him directly!"

Kakarrot scoops them both up and throws them aside before punching the rock clean in two. Krillin lands on his face but his Raditz's nephew lands on both feet, so that's something at least.

"I-!" Jeice starts.

Ginyu has a strange look in his eyes as he approaches the Dragon Balls, obviously with the intent of taking them while everyone else is fighting. Tien and Yamcha put paid to that plan as they materialise behind the purple alien with every intention of beating him into submission.

"They're not gonna be able to stop 'im," his beloved whispers, his eyes flitting everywhere in an effort to try and keep up with what is happening. "My scouter's got their levels down!"

Raditz levels a look over at him.

"We've been learning to hide our power levels," he explains in a low voice. "The Earthlings have been doing it for years – your scouter's only lying to you now."

Jeice is clearly stunned – like everyone else working under Frieza, he's never thought about using anything other than a scouter. Nor has he thought about what people could actually do with their ki or power levels. Raditz hopes he can educate him.

If they make it out of here unscathed, that is.

"Jeice, what are you waiting for?!" Ginyu yells as he blasts Tien into the air. "Beat them all into submission and let's get the Dragon Balls out of here!"

Raditz tenses. It doesn't sound like Ginyu is excluding him – and he's not amused.

"No,"

There are a few pauses. Guldo drops a tree trunk, Burter and Kakarrot halt with fists in each other's cheeks and Recoome tosses a broken Nappa aside (shit, it looks like his back is snapped) with a confused expression.

Raditz can't take his gaze off Jeice's desperate, haunted face, the way the Brenchin appears to be unable to understand what's going on in front of him.

"What?"

"No, _please_ …" Jeice begs, holding up their intertwined hands and shaking furiously. "Don't make me hurt 'im, Cap'n, I'm beggin' ya!"

Jeice barely ever begs.

He's begging for HIM.

Ginyu stares at them both, unsure of what to say at first. Then his face becomes a blank slate and he turns back to Yamcha, fists ready.

"Fine, guess I'll just take the Dragon Balls back without you."

It's a dismissal, but whether it's a temporary one or a permanent exclusion from the Force, Raditz cannot say. Jeice is biting his lip so hard, he's drawing blood.

"Dammit, I'm finishing this!"

Neither of them have time to turn around before Vegeta slams into Jeice's body with all his new-found strength. Both of them hurtle past Raditz and into the air, the Brenchin crying out in bewilderment. He rights himself and automatically ducks as the Prince throws a punch.

"That's a stupid idea, tryin' to take on the Ginyu!" Jeice barks, jabbing Vegeta near his kidney, only to be blocked at the last second and smashed in the nose.

The red-skinned alien reels and Vegeta comes at him again, relentless in the attack. The black-haired Saiyan brings his boot squarely into Jeice's armoured torso and the other shrieks in pain as a crack splits the air. There's an evil curl in the Saiyan's lips and Raditz's heart plummets as he realises that Vegeta is plotting murder.

No.

Not Jeice.

Vegeta's gone too far.

With a roar of blazing rage, Raditz shoots into the air and rips Vegeta away from his Bonded by his hair. Jeice is struggling to remain steady, blood trickling from his mouth, and Raditz hovers protectively in front of him, feral in his blind fury.

The Saiyans pride themselves on being violent warriors, to be able to best their foes in combat. But even they, a race feared and scorned all at once, have a sense of community and family. The one rule which preceded all others was this: never kill the Bonded of another Saiyan.

Vegeta never gave a shit about rules anyway.

 **"You tried to kill my Bonded,"** Raditz growls and Nappa spits out a faint gasp, barely conscious, but able to hear everything around him all the same. **"I swear to all that is good, you'll wish you'd never laid eyes on Jeice by the time I'm done!"**

Vegeta cackles roughly, his visage bleeding condescending disbelief.

"You? You're weaker than I am and you always will be! So come on then, third-class, make me pay!"

How that would have worked exactly, neither of them find out, because Recoome comes screeching in from the right and brutally sucker punches the Prince in the ribs. Raditz takes the opportunity to take Jeice further from the chaos, still breathing a mile a minute with black anger.

"Jeice?" he asks fearfully and the smaller Brenchin manages a shaky smile.

"Still 'ere," he coughs and Raditz shelters him as he brings up a glob of blood.

Shit, he has no clue if they'll survive this.

He sees Kakarrot take down the larger members of the Ginyu Force, with the help of Piccolo and Tien and witnesses Vegeta kill Guldo.

Jeice jerks in his arms when Burter and Recoome also meet their end at Vegeta's hand and Raditz curls over him with vicious eyes and teeth and puffed out tail. He knows Jeice will mourn and panic later, but now he's too dazed and rocked to do so. He hears the moan of grief and he presses into his forehead firmly to ground his Bonded.

Later, he breathes and Jeice buries his face into Raditz's thick throat.

Ginyu somehow manages to escape with three of the Dragon Balls and Vegeta nearly ends Nappa's life as well. Kakarrot intervenes and they're all shouting at each other.

It's then that Raditz realises he never knew Vegeta at all.

And never wants to again.

* * *

There we are; another one-shot done! I really hope you all enjoy it and I'll be doing the sequel to All the Stars Ahead very soon.

*mei la – Brench term of endearment, meaning "my love".

Love Lily. X


	4. Chapter 4

**Galactic Proportions.**

Hi everyone! This is the sequel to AtSA that was asked for! Someone also asked for these one-shots to be bunched together into one multi-chapter story, which makes sense as it might be easier for you all! So, from now on, any new stories will go into the gathered story (though I'll leave the ones already written still up as well).

Anyway, we've come to the Broly Saga! There will be more notes about this at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Nappa stares into the crystal sky while fragile blossoms dance past him into the horizon.

It's a beautiful day, a break from training for the androids that makes Nappa uneasy, despite the calm.

Mirai Trunks, the future son of Vegeta, sits nearby with the baby version of himself (and isn't that a weird sight?) in his arms, having returned to lend his aid to the fighters in the coming battle. Vegeta hasn't been exactly welcoming and it makes the bald Saiyan grit his teeth so hard, they start grinding.

While Vegeta stayed on Earth instead of leaving to train like he'd originally planned, he's obviously learned little from their recent clash.

The atmosphere between them is worse than ever.

A laugh issues from his left and his mouth stops frowning at the image of Raditz leaning into his little Bonded, Jeice.

Namek's certainly had an effect on them all, some more than others. Raditz and Jeice have barely left each other since surviving that difficult chapter. It's still so hard to believe Frieza is dead and gone. They're finally able to become better and stronger, though Nappa's blood misses the rush of planet purging, to his ever growing shame. Being on Earth has shown him what other parts of his life he'd lost out on.

Burter glances over as Jeice giggles again, a smooth, bubbly sound, and the two roll their eyes in good humour.

Their friends are happier than they've ever seen them – and Nappa knows Burter and the other Ginyus feel the same gladness he does. He also knows that they all don't know what to do with those feelings, so they stay largely quiet.

Jeice fought hard for the Ginyu Force to be restored, winning over kinder members of the group with pleas of family.

Raditz has never been able to refuse Jeice anyway.

The pandemonium of the revival and shock of revelations has been grudgingly placed aside so far with words of promised peace. While he's very certain that members like Ginyu and Guldo would pledge allegiance to Frieza or his kind if they showed up again somehow, they're also oddly taken by the idea of being a Force for heroism. Ginyu himself is in the middle of coming up with new poses with Recoome and Guldo, the giant more at ease with some of them than the green alien.

It will take time for people like Tien to get used to the restored four, however. The Brenchin is the only one to have been fully accepted at this point, due to his warm, friendly personality and fierce devotion to Raditz. It's hard to deny such love. He's also helped soothe the strife between Raditz, his little brother and nephew too – a bonus in Nappa's book.

When did he start caring so much?

He asks himself often and still has no answer. Maybe caring has always been something Saiyans could do – maybe they _are_ more than their bloodthirsty reputation.

A horrible sound splits the air and those with Saiyan blood in the vicinity wince in horror – Krillin's trying to sing again. Ginyu makes it worse by cheering for him.

Nappa's heard more in tune notes from a dying walrus.

The breeze picks up into a wind and people start looking up as the sound of a space craft landing catches in their hearing range. Unfamiliar kis are being picked up and Nappa sees Jeice looking nervously at Raditz out of the corner of his eye – not a good sign considering that the Brenchin is remarkably sensitive in ki sensing.

Many of the Z-Fighters stand warily, tensing in preparation for battle. Bulma shields baby Trunks with her free hand and, to the bewilderment of Yamcha, Krillin CONTINUES to sing.

Clearly he's past the point of caring about unusual occurrences.

Typically, Goku isn't here, having attended an opening day with Chi Chi at a potential high school for Gohan. Good to see SOME people taking an interest in their child's education.

The craft stops humming as it lands heavily on the grass, extending out its metal feet like a spider feeling across the tendrils of its web. Nobody moves, even when the ramp descends for a tanned man and a few soldiers to climb down.

 _"Nappa!"_

Raditz's voice echoes in the link between them and the bald giant turns his head slightly.

 _"He has a tail; he's a Saiyan!"_

Black eyes zero in on said tail and Nappa grunts in surprise.

"My Lord Vegeta!" the strange Saiyan exclaims and he kneels before the royal Prince respectfully.

If that doesn't swell Vegeta's head even more, Nappa doesn't know what will.

For some reason, this Saiyan is familiar to him…

"We have come for your assistance to reinstate New Planet Vegeta, your Highness," the Saiyan continues and he stands under Vegeta's bright gaze.

Bulma scoffs at this.

"My name is Paragus, my Lord, and we've been working to make New Planet Vegeta into a base to start spreading our rule!"

Vegeta is silent, appraising Paragus as the other enthuses about Saiyan rule. This smells of lies and backstabbing and Nappa's pretty sure that everyone knows it. Krillin's mercifully stopped wailing and he's staring with an open mouth. Raditz and Jeice's eyes are narrowed in suspicion and Mrs Briefs murmurs something to her husband, who nods sagely. Mirai Trunks' face screams exasperation.

His father isn't _that_ dull, is he?

Vegeta appears to be thinking along the same lines as them, for he cuts the scarred Saiyan off with a sneer and a puff of air, moving to leave.

"Sire, we've also found proof of the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Paragus blurts out desperately and the smaller Saiyan stops.

Crap, if there's anything that could possibly fan his pride, it's this.

"He would be a threat to not only your rule, Sire, but to the Universe as well!" Paragus exclaims, clenching his fist. "Only you can stop him, I _know_ it!"

The soldiers behind him start cheering and chanting Vegeta's name. Nappa sees the spark of allure in the Prince's dark depths and he knows they've lost any chance of convincing him this is a terrible idea.

"Fine, lead the way," Vegeta says shortly and Trunks' blue eyes widen while Jeice smacks a gloved hand against his forehead.

Bulma is sputtering, trying to remind Vegeta about his baby son.

"Father, what are you doing?!" Trunks cries, trying to prevent his father from doing something stupid.

Like that's ever worked.

Nappa sighs, makes eye contact with a grumbling Raditz and starts to move up to the ship. His duty lies protecting the little Prince still. He pauses and turns to Bulma, placing massive hand on the baby's head. Baby Trunks yawns and giggles.

"I'll bring him back," he promises seriously and the fiery heiress grins.

"Go get 'em, tiger," she encourages and steps back.

Master Roshi is drunkenly trying to get on as well, Oolong straining to hold him back, and Tien rolls his three eyes. He reaches out, taking Roshi by the back of the shirt and depositing him next to Guldo, who inches away a little as the old man lets out a burp.

"We can't all go," Captain Ginyu is explaining quietly to Gohan, who's clearly demanding why. "This place would be done for if some strong fighter showed up,"

Of course – he's probably just trying to find a way to get credit for the Ginyu Force in the absence of Frieza.

The boy considers this; then slumps in embarrassment.

"Sorry, sir,"

"Eh, don't sweat it!" the purple leader laughs.

Raditz and Jeice are involved in a heated discussion.

"Jeice, please-!"

"NO! I ain't leavin' ya again, 'Ditz, we've been over this!"

Raditz sighs and folds his arms as the Brenchin clenches his fists.

"I'm not doubting your fighting ability…just thought you would wanna stay with the Force," he replies grumpily.

"Well," Jeice huffs, leaning upwards to kiss his cheek. "Ya thought wrong!"

"Whoever's going needs to hurry up!" Yamcha calls, watching Vegeta disappear up the ramp with a scowl. It appears that both Yamcha and Tien are staying behind to watch over the four Ginyu members – a smart move.

Krillin runs to catch up with Gohan and Nappa feels displeased with this turn of events.

This isn't going to go well.

* * *

Goku fidgets with his tie as the line for Orange Star High School moves down a tad. He wants Gohan to get into this good school as much as Chi Chi does, but….this is so BORING!

Plus, he's starting to get hungry.

The warrior pouts as his stomach growls a little and Chi Chi glares up at him.

"Goku-sa…"

"Sorry, I'm just hungry!" he whines back, rubbing his hand behind the back of his neck.

His hot-tempered wife has already yelled at him once in front of everyone, and while that HAD sent a small thrill up his spine (only she can give him that feeling), it would be best if he didn't make her mad again.

So he buries his head in the crook of her shoulder and moans sadly instead.

"Awww," Chi Chi teases, kissing his messy hair. "You're so cute sometimes! Lucky I bought these chocolate bars earlier, right?"

Her voice sounds rightfully smug and his head shoots upright. Chocolate?!

He LOVES chocolate!

He tries not to snatch them out of her hand and she chuckles as he gratefully chews on them. If anyone is looking at the young parents in their Sunday best, he doesn't care.

Eventually, after what seems like an eternity of Chi Chi's frantic coaching and bland walls, Goku and Chi Chi are ushered into the interviewing room.

"So, Mr and Mrs Son!" says one of the panel brightly. "We've got a lot of information about your son and I must say his credentials look amazing! You've obviously home-schooled him to the best of your abilities!"

Chi Chi beams with pride and Goku laughs bashfully.

"How about you tell us something about yourselves and young Gohan?"

Chi Chi starts off, her chocolate eyes shining earnestly.

Goku struggles to pay attention.

"Goku!"

He sits up a little straighter.

"King Kai?"

"We have a situation!"

The Earth-raised Saiyan's gaze darts to the other occupants of the room, seeing that they're all still chatting quite amicably.

"What's the matter?"

"I felt a massive amount of energy in the South quadrant of the galaxy! Thousands of people were wiped out!" The Kai sounds shocked and disturbed, making Goku's heart race faster in anticipation.

"King Kai, that sounds pretty awful…but Chi Chi and I are at a school for Gohan. I'm not sure - !"

The Kai butts in - irritated that Goku doesn't seem to understand the true horror of the problem.

"If that thing gets to us, the Earth is in danger!"

"Goku-sa?"

Chi Chi's voice has a bite to it and Goku realises with a start that they're all watching him now.

Oh, whoops, what is he supposed to say again?

"Uh, sorry, guess I'm a little tired!" he answers apologetically and one woman smiles. "My, er, hobbies are…reading and sports!"

Chi Chi is a little placated and the interviewers are slightly confused but interested.

"Goku!"

Dammit.

"Chi Chi, something's come up," he bursts out, standing up suddenly. "I'm really sorry about this."

He bows to the panel in apology as his wife sputters, then puts his two fingers to his forehead and vanishes right in front of the startled interviewers, leaving Chi Chi to yell his name in frustration.

* * *

The planet is a barren wasteland.

"THIS is New Planet Vegeta?" Trunks asks incredulously, unable to be impressed and Paragus smiles thinly.

"It's a work in progress."

A few people (suspiciously few in Nappa's mind) bustle around with boxes and crates, feet crackling over loose gravel. Grey rubble lies strewn here and there, and the surrounding forests stand as a silent hunter-green vigil over the proceedings. Barely any of the buildings are whole or even upright and there is a depressing mugginess blanketing the atmosphere.

A sorry state of affairs indeed.

Nappa is trying to remember where he's seen Paragus before; it's starting to bug him.

"Prince Vegeta, my son Broly will assist you on your search," the tanned Saiyan says, waving a leaner, quieter young man over. "We have our best people working to get a precise lock on the Legend in the meantime."

This guy really doesn't want to waste time.

Broly appears to be about Goku's height, but there's a strange aura about him. He's too quiet, not to mention that he lacks the correct bodyweight for a Saiyan at a glance.

"I am yours to command," he speaks, his voice soft, almost as if he is afraid to raise it.

Those eyes are unfathomably tired and sad.

Nappa finds himself looking away.

"I like what he's wearin'!" Jeice whispers to his Bonded brightly, seemingly oblivious to the awkward proceedings. Knowing him, he probably is.

Raditz stares down in seriousness, catching Nappa's eye for a moment.

"There's something weird about him,"

Vegeta barely spares the boy a glance.

"Hm, he'll do. Come on, Broly!"

The other follows obediently, gaze downcast.

"Father, this is crazy! We have no proof that this "Legendary Super Saiyan" exists!"

"Prince Trunks," Paragus laughs, all charm. "I understand your concern! You are welcome to look around!"

So they do just that.

Nappa heads off with the younger Prince, Krillin and Gohan, knowing Vegeta would not take kindly to any interference from him right now. Raditz and Jeice head off in another direction, holding hands. Nappa doubts that they'll be looking at the scenery very much.

What they find on this backwater planet is problematic and strange to say the least.

They've been taken as slaves from their own planet and Nappa finds himself surrounded by the tiny creatures as they thank him and the others profusely for saving them from unwanted cruelty; remarkably different to what he's used to, but he'll go with the flow. However, it's not the slavery that is strange to Nappa – he's seen that countless times in the Planet Trade Organisation and even on Planet Vegeta. It's the fact that there was very little work being done and the lack of resistance when they intervened.

It's almost a half-hearted effort.

Before they can ponder upon this any further, Goku's ki approaches and the motley crew speed off to greet him, the little aliens in tow. Paragus offers Goku food and rest when he hears about Goku's quest to find the Legendary Super Saiyan (what a coincidence) and the hero of Earth happily takes it, gesturing the others forward as he practically skips through the doorway. Then again, food is enough to make every Saiyan alive happy.

Broly doesn't seem particularly happy himself, but Nappa thinks little of it, considering that it's apparently his default face.

He regrets not noticing properly later on that night when Broly smashes through the wall of the bedroom they're sharing and proceeds to viciously try beating the ever-loving hell out of Goku. Raditz speeds with Gohan and Jeice to his brother's aid, but they're buffeted back as though they don't exist. Jeice goes through a stone wall and doesn't reappear and Gohan is caught by Krillin.

"What's made him so mad at Kakarrot?!" Raditz cries as he rights himself next to Nappa. "I know he's annoying and loud, but by the Gods, this is a bit much!"

Nappa doesn't comment on the richness of that statement and continues to observe the younger Saiyans as they duke it out. Vegeta is probably still fruitlessly searching for the Legendary Super Saiyan -,

Wait.

That ki.

Shit, that ki level is unbelievable!

Broly's angry yelling is becoming more pronounced and Nappa realises that he's been in a restrained version of Super Saiyan for the entire battle. Now he's clearly trying to go further, but something is stopping him. He's so glad that something is preventing him.

Because, judging by the same glowing realisation on Goku's face and the monstrous ki coming from Broly, he's pretty sure they've just found the Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

Vegeta wants to leave and Paragus is oddly desperate to stop him.

Well, it's not so odd, now that the wheels in Nappa's mind are turning.

"Sire, we've finally found the Legendary Super Saiyan! It'll take two more days to get a firm lock on his location at the most!" the Saiyan begs and Vegeta's upper lip curls in distaste.

Said Legendary Super Saiyan is twitching and on edge and Paragus turns to him in order to sharply tell him to keep it together. He knows as well as they do who he's dealing with and the bald Saiyan is angry at the deceit (though wearily unsurprised). Goku's voice echoing for Vegeta isn't helping either – after all, Broly clearly has a grudge against him, for unknown reasons.

"Vegeta, you don't need to look for the Legendary Super Saiyan anymore. He's right there," Goku remarks seriously once he's reached those gathered and he points directly at Broly, who's shaking.

Paragus attempts to laugh it off, even going as far as to call his own son weak and pathetic. But once Trunks and Gohan interfere with the freed slaves, he finally gives in and confesses his half-baked plan of vengeance against the Royal Line of Vegeta.

And Nappa suddenly has an epiphany; he knows where he's seen Paragus before.

He used to work in the King's court. And through the grapevine, Nappa heard an interesting, sad tale about a baby boy who was sentenced to death by the King. His only crime was being strong at birth. His father had apparently put up a heck of a fight to try and save his life.

Oh _no._

He wants to warn everyone, to move, do SOMETHING, but it's too late by then.

Broly's screaming and the sky is falling around them. Goku shields his son and Trunks, staring at the transformation with huge eyes, his hair standing on end due to all of the static in the air. Vegeta's falling to his knees, finally absorbing the gravity of the situation, and Raditz huddles over Jeice, the other healing from cracked ribs and a concussion from the night before. Paragus is trying to bring him back under control with a strange looking device in his hand and the pain it causes Broly only urges him onwards, laughing maniacally the entire way.

It is quite possible that they could die at this point.

Lightning flashes down from the dark clouds, hitting the ground around them at various intervals and a few of them have to close their eyes when it gets too much. The pressure builds and builds until Nappa swears his eardrums are going to pop and spurt blood. What's worse is that Broly looks to be bursting out of his own skin and into a huger, monstrous form that will only bring suffering and a futile battle ahead.

Abruptly, Paragus is thrown backwards and the crown around Broly's head shatters into tiny golden pieces that are lost in the burning aura around the Legend. That must have been the device holding back the beast and keeping countless people from being ripped apart.

This is it then.

It's going to be a battle royale and Nappa can't even turn Super Saiyan. He's not going to abandon Vegeta though, not when he still has the promise to keep; the oath sworn to King Vegeta.

And then it all ends with Broly shrieking in utter agony as everything suddenly starts swirling backwards into him, as though they were stuck in a time vortex. His muscles and skin ripple with the maggots of power ravaging his veins. The shining, overpowering golden aura that had been so present a few seconds ago flickers wildly, fighting the black hole it's being sucked into, before puttering out altogether, turning Broly's hair back to ebony. The boy screeches like he's being stabbed with thousands of knives.

Until he isn't.

The Saiyan slides to the floor, curls into a tiny ball, and lies there, shuddering and gasping.

It's so brutal and quick that nobody moves an inch, letting their lungs refill with oxygen and feeling as though they've been punch in the stomach.

Eventually, it's Trunks who makes the first move, creeping out from under Goku's arm and cautiously inching his way over to Broly, who hasn't stopped shivering.

"Broly? Are…you back with us?"

He crouches slowly and Broly flinches back timidly. Trunks extends a hand anyway and rubs a finger on his bare arm.

"He's freezing, could someone get him a blanket or something?"

Nappa wonders at the way Gohan immediately responds, despite the frantic protests of the aliens who claim that it was Broly who went on a rampage on their planet in the first place.

Broly continues to remain unresponsive throughout the rest of the proceedings; through the shouting and cruel dismissiveness of his own father, through the moment where Goku walks calmly up to Paragus and proceeds to punch him solidly in the face, through the organisation and evacuation of the planet to escape the comet, through the safe delivery of the tiny creatures back to their own planet, and through the final ride back to Earth.

His eyes are blank and broken and none of them have any idea where to start.

Mrs Briefs is a life saver.

She's so gentle with him, kneeling in front of where he's sitting on the seat in the ship and inch by inch, coaxing the frightened, exhausted young Saiyan out into the sun.

Nappa isn't even sure if they should be kind to the volatile Legendary Super Saiyan who has most likely massacred many in the last few days.

For their own safety, however, it seems as though they have little choice. When the crown broke, Broly broke with it.

And in the wrong hands, he could spell the end of them all.

* * *

Well, that's the Broly Saga over with. I apologise for the lack of fighting, but this was a "what if" scenario I had in mind for a while, wondering what else could have happened when Broly's crown broke, hence, his power and ki becoming locked and "damaged". I like Broly a lot for the potential he had and what could have been. I don't think he's more powerful than anyone else in the universe (someone like Beerus and probably Buu could have crushed him), but he was still very much a force to be reckoned with. Plus…I kind of felt a bit sorry for him, so yeah. I apologise if this is a direction you don't like very much.

Also, I forgot to do this before:

"line" - ordinary speech

 _"line"_ \- telepathic communication

 **"line"** \- different language

Thank you for reading and hopefully see you in the next fic!

Love Lily. X


End file.
